Have a Hypa Matrix Crimbo
by Cinn
Summary: A crimbo spechie. Lot's of madness, HYPAness and other. And a few apearances of the twins. FINISHED.


Disclaimer: I do not own any matrix characters etc. I just own the power to watch the films.  
  
Cinn: This is a one shot Christmas special. I'm bored and in a Christmasy mood. Well whatever this was written for the sake of it, I haven't written any Matrix fics for a while. With the exception of `Matrix on the Scrapheap` but that's only one fic... No more have come about for a bit. Well here it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
H.M.C. HYPA Matrix Christmas. You know what the theme's gonna be don't you...?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trinity: * wakes up to find an unexpected surprise *  
  
Mouse: * dressed up as a Santa. * Ho ho ho.  
  
Trinity: What the h*ll do you want?  
  
Mouse: Do you EVER play along!?!  
  
Trinity: Not if I've been disturbed.  
  
Mouse: Didn't think so. By the way, you better be up in an hour. Otherwise you won't be able to give smith his Christmas present * leaves *  
  
Trinity: ~ Who'd want to give smith a Christmas present!?! ~  
  
Just over an hour later....  
  
Trinity: * has finally gotton up. * What's going on? How come Neo's in the matrix on Christmas?  
  
Tank: He's giving Smith a Christmas pressy.  
  
Trinity: Really? * sarcastically *  
  
Tank: Come look if you don't believe me!  
  
Trinity: * looks for the h*ll of it * O.K. Now I understand why someone'd want to give smith a Christmas present. Anything else you'd like to tell me about?  
  
Tank: Niobe and Locke'll be coming.  
  
Trinity: Great! Morpheus 'n' Locke'll be able to have age long arguments over Niobe!  
  
Tank: That's the bad thing. And you could go and unplug Neo now, he's kinda not in the matrix no more.  
  
Trinity: K. * unplugs Neo *  
  
Neo: * looks directly above him * Nice to see you've eventually got up.  
  
Trinity: You coulda told me you were gonna kick smiths ass!  
  
Neo: I thought Mouse did.  
  
Trinity: Mouse just said you were gonna give him a present.  
  
Neo: Well do you really think I'd want to give Smith a Christmas present? He did kill me you know!  
  
Trinity: Yes I do happen to recall him killing you...  
  
Tank: Moving swiftly on... ~ no more arguments today! Please! ~  
  
Trinity: * to Tank * Whatever. * to Neo * Now we were arguing I believe??  
  
Tank: ~ I'm sure she can read minds! ~  
  
Neo: We were? Actually I was about to sit up, then stand, only seeing as though you're kinda in the way.  
  
Trinity: Sor-ry. * turns round so she has her back to Neo, and has gone into grumpy mode *  
  
Tank: * gives Neo a sort-her-out-'cause-it-IS-Christmas-'n'-all look *  
  
Neo: * gives Tank an I-have-the-perfect-idea look, then tickles Trinity *  
  
Trinity: get off!! * starts screaming with laughter *  
  
Neo: As long as you promise not to go grumpy again!  
  
Trinity: All right all right!!!  
  
Neo: good! * stops tickling Trinity *  
  
Trinity: * decides for some odd reason to sit on Neo. Probably to get revenge on him for tickling her *  
  
Neo: OW! You're heavy!  
  
Trinity: Not that you aren't! I do have to put up with you're weight you know!  
  
Neo: I don't just sit on your stomach without warning!  
  
Trinity: I think you'd better give up on this argument now Neo. 'Cause there's no hope for you wining!  
  
Neo: Bet there is!  
  
Trinity: Not!  
  
Neo: Really? * takes a conveniently placed Santa hat and putt's it on Trinity's head, conveniently covering her eyes. *  
  
Trinity: EEEK!!! It's gone all dark!!!  
  
Neo: You're scared of the dark, ain't you?  
  
Trinity: No.  
  
Switch: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!! * comes running up to the core *  
  
Trinity: Another spider? * removes hat *  
  
Switch: Yeah!  
  
Trinity: * rolls eyes, and sighs. * Your Christmas present?  
  
Switch: Uh huh!  
  
Trinity: mouse?  
  
Switch: Yep.  
  
Trinity: Plastic?  
  
Switch: Dunno.  
  
Trinity: Haven't you realised! You get the same present every year! Off the same person!!!! Now if you don't mind, we were kinda busy.  
  
Switch: Can see that! Not many people sit on someone else!  
  
Trinity: b*gg*r off!  
  
Switch: * does just that, so Trinity doesn't get over cross *  
  
Trinity: We were doing somet?  
  
Neo: Arguing?  
  
Trinity: probably. Don't see why we can't do something else...? * stands *  
  
Neo: Go and get some crimbo presents? * stands so Trinity doesn't sit on him again *  
  
Trinity: I WAS referring to something else, but that's another just as gooda idea! I mean I AM pretty popular, so I get lots of presents!  
  
Neo: Whatever. I wouldn't bet on it.  
  
Trinity: What was that!!?!!  
  
Neo: Nothing.  
  
Trinity: I heard anyway.  
  
Neo: I know you did.  
  
Tank: For gods sake, just stop arguing! It's CHRISTMAS!  
  
Neo+Trinity: WE KNOW!!!  
  
Trinity: We just so happen to like arguing!  
  
Neo: Do we?  
  
Trinity: Yes.  
  
Neo: No!  
  
Tank: * gets incredibly annoyed, and very nearly hits both of them, but decides against it and goes to the mess. * Hello.  
  
Switch: Hi, don't mind me. I'm just murdering Mouse.  
  
Mouse: HELP!!!?!!!  
  
Switch: * hit's Mouse again to shut him up *  
  
Tank: I'm I the only one who can remember what Christmas is SUPPOSED to be like!?!  
  
Morpheus: Nope. But it quite often is like this, chaos.  
  
Tank: Oh by the way, if you want to TRY and talk sense into Neo or Trinity, they'll probably be arguing in the core.  
  
Morpheus: Great! Not `more` arguing!  
  
Dozer: You're one to talk!  
  
Morpheus: Oh shut-up!  
  
Cypher: * enters * Can ANYONE shut Neo 'n' Trinity up! They creating mayhem! So far Trinity's thrown half the portable equipment at Neo. Neo's throwing back if he can! It's MAD!!!!!  
  
Tank: What the h*ll happened?  
  
Cypher: I dunno some argument they're having. I think Trinity's gone a bit over the top.  
  
Tank: Someone better go now, if you want them both to be alive when you next see them.  
  
Morpheus: Alright! Just what do you expect me to be able to do?  
  
Tank: At least get rid of any throwable items!  
  
Dozer: Like you said Tank, what happened to the more normal Christmases!?!  
  
Switch: You want them to stop arguing? I have the perfect way! Lock 'em in different rooms!  
  
Morpheus: Better than any I've already heard. Only how are you planning on catching both of 'em? I know Neo's easy to catch, but Trinity???  
  
Switch: Don't worry. I have a way.  
  
Switch+Morpheus+Tank+Cypher+Dozer: * go to the core *  
  
Switch: EEEK! * ducks to avoid being hit on the head by a welding mask *  
  
Morpheus: What the h*ll is going on here!?!?!  
  
Neo+Trinity: * stop arguing, knowing they're in trouble * Ops  
  
Morpheus: Go to your rooms, both of you, NOW!!  
  
Neo+Trinity: * do as he says, but seeing as though they've been sharing a room for a while they go to the same room. *  
  
Morpheus: DIFFERENT rooms!!!  
  
Neo: * goes to his old room *  
  
Tank: Now what are you gonna do?  
  
Morpheus: Give them a very stern telling off, and a punishment each. Before Locke 'n' Niobe arrive. * goes to Neo's room and enters *  
  
Neo: * looks up from his seat on the floor * What?  
  
Morpheus: Why the h*ll were you 'n' Trinity trying to kill each other??  
  
Neo: She started it! She got cross with me!  
  
Morpheus: Why?  
  
Neo: 'Cause I implied she weren't that popular.  
  
Morpheus: ~ really, you should know better than that anyway by now! ~ Whatever. You're still getting a punishment though...  
  
Neo: Which is? ~ please say it's not having to talk to Trinity for a week! ~  
  
Morpheus: Double chores for the week.  
  
Neo: AWWWW!!!  
  
Morpheus: * leaves to go 'n' talk to Trinity. *  
  
Trinity: * is sitting on her bunk when Morpheus arrives * What? * and is extremely grumpy *  
  
Morpheus: Why were you 'n' Neo trying to kill each other.  
  
Trinity: He insulted me!  
  
Morpheus: no reason to try to kill him.  
  
Trinity: I just wanted him to know he can't get away with anything.  
  
Morpheus: OOOOK, well you're being punished.  
  
Trinity: Now that is seriously unfair!!!  
  
Morpheus: Neo got punished too. You're being band from the Matrix for a week.  
  
Trinity: AWWWW!!! Even more unfair!!! What was Neo's punishment!?!  
  
Morpheus: Double chores.  
  
Trinity: How come I get banded from the Matrix then, and he doesn't!?!  
  
Morpheus: 'Cause ~ he's the one! ~ then there's more chance of him getting killed.  
  
Trinity: Now there's something I'd missed!  
  
Morpheus: And I want you to go and apologise to him too.  
  
Trinity: Do I have to!?!  
  
Morpheus: Very well, but by the end of the day I expect you two to be talking. Oh and go to his room to tell him he doesn't have to stay there anymore... I forgot. And that's an order!  
  
Trinity: Very well. * goes to Neo's room after shooing Morpheus out of her room. * You can leave your room now....  
  
Neo: Oh.  
  
Trinity: ~ Suppose I better apologise to him now, otherwise I'll have to later. ~ Neo, I'm sorry about before.  
  
Neo: Yeah, me too.  
  
Trinity: * starts shouting * DO YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO EVERY CONVERSATION WE HAVE!?!  
  
Morpheus+Switch+Cypher+Dozer+Tank: * go away *  
  
Neo: Is it me or do you have extremely good hearing?  
  
Trinity: Good hearing.  
  
Neo: Thought so....  
  
precisely 5 seconds later....  
  
Niobe: TRINITY!!  
  
Trinity: Niobe! What HAS Locke been giving you!?!  
  
Niobe: Nothing! I just haven't seen you in ages!  
  
Trinity: Right, are YOU SURE you're not taking anything?  
  
Niobe: * thinks * Well Locke did give me a yellowy blue sweet, but he said it was harmless.  
  
Trinity: You took it?  
  
Niobe: Yeah, I mean c'mon! I have to trust him.  
  
Trinity: Hm. But that was a happy pill.  
  
Niobe: Oh. That's why I felt funny afterwards.  
  
Trinity: * rolls eyes starts muttering * And I thought NEO was weird!  
  
Neo: I heard that.  
  
Trinity: You were meant to.  
  
Neo: Shut-up.  
  
Trinity: * kicks him *  
  
Neo: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Trinity: I'll just disappear now... * disappears *  
  
Niobe: * leaves looking for the rest of the crew *  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Trinity: Where's lunch!?!  
  
Switch: Don't ask me!?! I thought Apoc was...  
  
Apoc: Hey! I thought Cypher was!  
  
Cypher: I was told Dozer was!  
  
Dozer: But Trinity told me Tank was!  
  
Tank: I was told Niobe was!  
  
Trinity: Great. No lunch!  
  
Neo: No food? I'll cook then!  
  
Trinity: cue bright idea! * sarcastic *  
  
Neo: You don't appreciate me trying to help.  
  
Trinity: Not a chance. but seeing as though they're doing their best to wriggle out of it...  
  
Switch+Apoc+Cypher+Dozer+Tank: * shift because she knows why they've all just denied cooking for whatever reason. *  
  
Trinity: ...Here's your apron.  
  
1/2 hour later....  
  
Trinity: How are you getting on?  
  
Neo: I'm still experimenting.  
  
Trinity: You've only had half an hour.  
  
Neo: I am a bit stuck for choice. Goop, goop and more goop.  
  
Trinity: Here * goes to a cupboard and gets a turkey * try this instead.  
  
Neo: You coulda told me!  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
Anyone within 2 miles of the Neb would within these couple of seconds have been able to see a big cloud of smoke emit from the Neb. accompanied with a bang. Want to know why.....  
  
Trinity: NEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neo: * happens to be covered in black soot *  
  
Trinity: No more food for a week or two then....  
  
Cypher: * enters * O.K. What happened!?!  
  
Trinity: Neo tried to use the upgraded microwave cooker like thingy to cook the turkey! Instead of the proper oven!!!  
  
Neo: * decides this might just be a good time to vanish *  
  
Trinity: Oh no you don't. * grabs the back of Neo's sweater so he can't get away. *  
  
Switch: * enters * Should we do a ready steady cook imitation then??  
  
Trinity: YEAH! only who v who?  
  
Switch: Erm..... Neo 'n' Cypher?  
  
Trinity: suits me.  
  
Neo: * looks up at the mention of his name * What?  
  
Trinity: We're doing a ready steady cook, you v Cypher.  
  
Neo: * big grin spreads round his face. * O.K.  
  
Cypher: O.K. What've you involved me in now?  
  
1/4 of an hour later.....  
  
Anyone walking into the Neb's kitchen would probably see Cypher trying to make a pancake out of goop, and Neo trying to turn it into scrambled eggs. With commentary from Switch 'n' Trinity. But seeing as though Cypher's goop pancakes just created a mess, Neo managed to finish first. Only problem this was supposed to be the Christmas lunch.... And it didn't really hit top marks among the crew.  
  
Morpheus: * whispering to Trinity, Trinity served lunch * What happened to the turkey?  
  
Trinity: * also whispering * Neo blew up the kitchen with it, so we're stuck with goop.  
  
Morpheus: Who let Neo cook?  
  
Trinity: No one else would. And he offered.  
  
Morpheus: Trinity! Niobe'll never think highly of me again now!  
  
Trinity: Erm... Your fault that you're not together anyway!  
  
Morpheus: * blushes * Well O.K. just don't let him cook again.  
  
Trinity: Somehow I'd already gathered that.  
  
2 hours later.....  
  
The crew of the Neb and others, are having a game of twister. (don't ask why) Cypher calling, 'cause he can't play very well.  
  
Cypher: yellow, right foot!  
  
Apoc: * whilst trying to get his foot on a yellow circle, falls over taking Switch with him *  
  
Switch: HEY!! I was winning then! * starts muttering * Prick.  
  
Apoc: Not my fault you were in the way of me falling!  
  
Switch: * glares at Apoc *  
  
Apoc+Switch: * move so the rest of 'em can carry on playing *  
  
Cypher: * spins * Red, no sorry green, no erm....  
  
Switch: Green, here I'll call 'cause I'm not colour blind.  
  
Cypher: But I'm still spinning!  
  
Switch: AW! But spinning the second best bit, after playing of course.  
  
Trinity: Can you just hurry up! Some of us have a game to win.  
  
Switch: Green, left hand.  
  
Locke: * falls, attempting to grab Niobe so he doesn't, but misses and brings Mouse down with him *  
  
Mouse: Get off me!! * leaves the mat *  
  
Locke: * leaves mat *  
  
Switch: Red, left hand.  
  
5 minutes later......  
  
Niobe: EEEK!! OW! Get off me! You're heavy!  
  
Locke: HEY! She's my girlfriend!!!  
  
Morpheus: Well sor-ry, not my fault they called out 3 reds in a row. * gets off Niobe and leaves the mat *  
  
Niobe: * leaves mat *  
  
Switch: this is getting ridiculous now Cypher! First red right foot, then red left hand, then red left foot, now RED, RIGHT HAND!  
  
Trinity: Call again, that's kind impossible to do with two people!  
  
Switch: O.K.  
  
Cypher: * spins *  
  
Switch: Blue, left foot.  
  
1 minute later....  
  
Switch: I said YELLOW, RIGHT hand! Not green, left hand.  
  
Neo: Oh! Right.  
  
Trinity: Even though I'm in a difficult position to speak, DUH!  
  
Neo: Oh, shut up! OW!!! No difference to the kicking though.  
  
Everyone else apart from Trinity: We'd noticed.  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
Switch: God, one of you just fall over!!!!  
  
Trinity: NO! I'm not losing on purpose!  
  
Tank: Well it's getting a bit boring now. "  
  
Switch: green, right foot.  
  
Neo: oh no. * loses his footing and falls bringing Trinity down with him, landing on top of her *  
  
Trinity: OW! Get off! I coulda won then!  
  
Neo: Technically you did.  
  
Trinity: Oh.  
  
Neo: * kisses Trinity *  
  
Switch: * rolls eyes *  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Twins: What do you want?  
  
Trinity: We come with gifts.  
  
Twins: Oh, that's O.K. then.  
  
Mouse: How strange are they?  
  
Trinity: Quite.  
  
Twins: We heard that.  
  
Trinity: Erm... Isn't this the season on good will or somet?  
  
Twins: Oh yeah. Sh*t no being able to kill people!  
  
Mouse: Isn't that a good thing?  
  
One: For `you` yes..  
  
Two: ..For `us` no.  
  
Mouse: Oh.  
  
Trinity: You'll begin to understand them sooner or later. Didn't take me long.  
  
Mouse: Yeah, but you're some sort of brain box who knows everything!  
  
Trinity: Am I? Didn't think I was, and I didn't think I knew EVERYthing.  
  
Mouse: Well you always got full marks in every exam you took.  
  
Trinity: Not EVERY, just most. I'm not a hacker for nothing you know!  
  
Twins: Erm...  
  
Oracle: Hello dearies.  
  
Twins: AAARRRGGGHHH! * dive under a table *  
  
Trinity+Mouse: Erm...  
  
Oracle: Here have a Christmas cookie.  
  
Trinity+Mouse: O.K. * take a cookie each *  
  
Trinity: YUK! Worse than normal, er, I mean great cookies.  
  
Mouse: Yeah, just brilliant. * exchanges worried looks with Trinity and Twins *  
  
Trinity: Morpheus, could we have an exit?  
  
Morpheus: Sure, just don't insult the cookies, you know how much I like them!  
  
Trinity: Yeah. Whatever. Not my fault they're really awful. Anyhow I thought you banned me from the Matrix?  
  
Morpheus: Erm..... Just get to 53rd street.  
  
Trinity: O.K. * perfectly happy she won the little argument *  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Niobe: Damn, gotta go now if we're gonna get back to Zion for the Christmas `do` as you could call it. More like a boring age long speech.  
  
Trinity: Lucky you.  
  
Switch: How come you have to go?  
  
Niobe: Locke.  
  
Trinity: Can't you spend more than an hour away from him?  
  
Switch: You're one to talk!  
  
Trinity: What!?!  
  
Switch: You never leave Neo's side!  
  
Trinity: Yeah, but he doesn't drag me to age long boring speeches.  
  
Niobe: Hm, see ya.  
  
Trinity: Bye.  
  
Switch: Huh? Oh, bye!  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Current situation: all members of the Neb crew are currently in the core. Doing something, erm, `normal`  
  
Trinity: * trying to conduct the rest of the Neb crew, who are singing random Christmas carols. *  
  
Neb Crew: * currently singing a out of tune version of Jingle Bells. *  
  
Twins: * starts tapping of the computer screens *  
  
All Neb crew: * turn to look at screens, and stop singing *  
  
Twins: Could you all so kindly stop singing! You're disturbing us!  
  
Switch: AW, poor lil Twins getting robbed of their beauty sleep. * sarcastically *  
  
Twins: You DIE!  
  
Tank: Only you're in there and she's out here.  
  
One: famgarce!  
  
Two: chanceux gazone!  
  
Cypher: `That's` harsh!  
  
Trinity: What does it mean? I haven't done higher degree French, yet.  
  
Cypher: Well the first one meant bitch, and the second lucky sod.  
  
Trinity: Heard worse than that!  
  
Switch: Me too, I mean who hasn't.  
  
All Neb. Crew: * looks at Cypher *  
  
Cypher: WHAT!?!  
  
Trinity: You never done aout bad?  
  
Cypher: Nope.  
  
Trinity: actually you have, you knida blew up a few buildings once.  
  
Cypher: Only to kill agents.  
  
Neo: Well yeah, but it's still a bad thing to do.  
  
Cypher: Oh, what you gonna do? * sarcastic * Gonna try and spank me!?!  
  
Neo: NO WAY! GROSS!  
  
Apoc: Calm down. Now, why don't we just forget this and stop singing and do something else, and NOT twister.  
  
Trinity: SH*T!  
  
1 1/2 hours later.... (if anyone wants to know an aprox time, try about 8pm)  
  
Current situation: everyone had gotten bored and started yelling at each other until someone started throwing goop 'cause of an argument. And now the whole crew is involved in a goop fight. With sporks and big tubs of goop. Each.  
  
Trinity: HEY! * flings some goop at Switch with spork. *  
  
Switch: You can't catch me, na na nana naa!  
  
Mouse: * throws some at Dozer, only misses and hit's Apoc *  
  
Apoc: OI! * aims at Mouse, only Mouse dodges and hits Tank *  
  
Tank: REVENGE WILL BE SWEET, AND GOOP-LIKE! * aims goop at Apoc, only surprisingly, Apoc had moved out of the way, and Tank ended up hitting Trinity. *  
  
Trinity: HEY! * throws bucket of goop at Tank, misses and covers Neo in it *  
  
Neo: Ew! * returns fire, and hit's Morpheus *  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
Mouse: No more goop.  
  
Dozer: darn!  
  
Trinity: What to do now?  
  
Switch: Twister?  
  
Apoc+Cypher+Dozer+Mouse+Neo+Morpheus+Tank: NO!  
  
Switch: Cards?  
  
Apoc+Cypher+Dozer+Mouse+Neo+Morpheus+Tank+Trinity: NO!  
  
Switch: Dominoes?  
  
Dozer+Mouse+Neo+Morpheus+Tank+Trinity: NO!  
  
Switch: Erm.... Board game?  
  
Mouse: Like?  
  
Switch: Monopoly, Cluedo, Pictionary?  
  
Tank: Well Cluedo's out 'cause there's 9 of us and 6 pieces.  
  
Trinity: But that's the best one! some of us could pair up, or just not play!  
  
Morpheus: All raise your hand if you do `not` wish to play Cluedo.  
  
No hands.  
  
Trinity: Fine, we'll have 3 teams of 2 and the rest can go on their own, unless they wish to go into a pair....  
  
Switch: Lemme guess, you and Neo.  
  
Trinity: Probably, and let `me` guess, you and Apoc.  
  
Switch: Defiantly!  
  
Neo: Well that's two pairs....  
  
Mouse: Yeah but we need a third. How abut we play monopoly instead?  
  
Everyone else: O.K.  
  
Mouse: * leaves and returns with monopoly board * Who wants the hat?  
  
Trinity: ME!  
  
2 1/2 hours later....  
  
Apoc: That's not fair! You always win!  
  
Trinity: So..?  
  
Mouse: Why not let one of us win for a change!?!  
  
Trinity: 'Cause I have a natural talent for winning monopoly!.  
  
Switch: Yeah, called cheating!  
  
Trinity: I so did not cheat!  
  
Switch: Yes you did! You always move one on to miss the jail square, and the same to get Mayfair!  
  
Trinity: So did not!  
  
Switch: Did to!  
  
Trinity: Not!  
  
Switch: Did!  
  
Trinity: NOT!  
  
Switch: * looks frightened and hides behind Apoc *  
  
Cypher: You bend, and alter the rules to suit you!  
  
Trinity: Do not! Name one?  
  
Cypher: You can't sell property with buildings on it, or purchase said property.  
  
Trinity: O.K. then, No Site, however, may be sold to another player if any buildings stand on any of the Sites of that colour-group. Let me just find that `quote` from the instruction leaflet * finds leaflet, and flicks through before finding appropriate section * Read!  
  
Cypher: Selling Property... You may sell undeveloped Sites, Railway Stations and Utilities to any other player as a private transaction for a sum agreeable to both of you. No Site, however, may be sold to another player if any buildings stand on any of the Sites of that colour-group. Should you wish to sell a Site from a colour-group, you must first sell all buildings on those Sites to the Bank.  
  
Trinity: Proof enough?  
  
Cypher: Yep.  
  
Tank: Have you memorised the whole instruction leaflet off by heart!?!  
  
Trinity: Yep.  
  
Morpheus: That must have taken ages!  
  
Trinity: Nope, one quick read and memorised.  
  
Mouse: Weird.  
  
Switch: * yawns * I'm tired, I'm going to bed. * leaves *  
  
Apoc: Me too. * leaves *  
  
Mouse: Me three. * leaves *  
  
Cypher: I'm just plain tired. * leaves *  
  
Dozer: I'm off to check the med bay, then off to bed. Tired too. * leaves *  
  
Morpheus: Hm, also going to bed. * leaves *  
  
Trinity: It's like there's a set time to become tired around here!  
  
Neo: * has fallen asleep * SNORE!  
  
Trinity: NEO! * kicks him, hard *  
  
Neo: OW!! What was that for!?!  
  
Trinity: Falling asleep.  
  
Neo: O.K.  
  
Tank: B*gg*r off both of you! Or one of `you'll` be watching the code tonight.  
  
Trinity: Done. * leaves *  
  
Neo: See ya Tank. * also leaves *  
  
Tank: Darn! Didn't work! They were supposed to stay so I could have the night off! Well, I've been trying every year for 13yrs, I think I'll give up now, unless a new person arrives.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Don't know why it ended up being so long, well it was supposed to be longish, but not this long! And the monopoly thing got dragged out a bit too much, but hey it was funny, sort of. And where I come from it seems that whoever is the hat wins, dunno why but it's been proven to be like that here. WOW! Ranges from 11 pages on size 10 font, to 310 pages in size 72! Oh sod it, here's some out-takes. Make it even longer...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out-takes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: O.K. then, No Site, however, may be sold to another player if any buildings stand on any of the Sites of that colour-group. Let me just find that `quote` from the instruction leaflet * finds leaflet, and flicks through before finding appropriate section * Read!  
  
Cypher: Selling Property... You may sell undeveloped Sites, yada yada yada, No Site, however, may be sold to another player if any buildings stand on any of the Sites of that colour-group. Should you yada yada yada first sell all buildings on those Sites to the Bank.  
  
Trinity: You're supposed to read the whole thing.  
  
Cypher: NOW you tell me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mouse: * leaves and returns with monopoly board * Who wants the hat?  
  
Trinity: ME! * takes hat and putt's it on her little finger, finds a biro and draws a face on her finger. * It's the monopoly dude!  
  
Everyone else: RRiigghhtt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Switch: Monopoly, Cluedo, Pictionary?  
  
Tank: No connet four?  
  
Switch: Erm, yep, somewhere.  
  
Tank: Connect four championship?  
  
Switch: `No`!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cypher: Oh, what you gonna do? * sarcastic * Gonna try and spank me!?!  
  
Neo: NO WAY! GROSS!  
  
Cypher: I'm offended * sarcasticly *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: Yeah, but he doesn't drag me to age long boring speeches.  
  
Niobe: Hm, but there's normally a good party afterwards.  
  
Trinity: Don't say anymore, I don't need any disgusting images in my head. Thank-you, Come again. * simpson style *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oracle: Here have a Christmas cookie.  
  
Trinity+Mouse: O.K. * take a cookie each *  
  
Trinity: OW! I just broke my tooth on these d*mn cookies!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo: Technically you did.  
  
Trinity: acctually I didn't. I landed on the floor first.  
  
Neo: Oh, YIPPIE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morpheus: * blushes * Well O.K. just don't let him cook again.  
  
Trinity: Somehow I'd already gathered that. I'm really going to let him cook when he's already blown the kitchen up! DUH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo: Well do you really think I'd want to give Smith a Christmas present? He did kill me you know!  
  
Trinity: Yes I do happen to recall him killing you... I'm really going to forget I had to resurect you 'cause he killed you!?!  
  
Neo: You might. You quite often say you have a 3 second memory.  
  
Trinity: No, that's Switch who says that.  
  
Switch: * enters * I do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Switch: You want them to stop arguing? I have the perfect way! Lock 'em in different rooms!  
  
Morpheus: No, I'll put them in the dojo. they can then argue all they want without murdering each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
